Mitchell Van Morgan 4
|genre(s)=Platformer |mode(s)=Single-player |rating(s)= *ESRB=E *CERO=all ages *PEGI/PAL=3+ |platform(s)=Game Boy Color |media=ROM Cartridge |followed_by=Mitchell Van Morgan 5 |preceded_by=Mitchell Van Morgan 3 }}Mitchell Van Morgan 4 is a platforming video game developed by Tose and published by THQ for the Game Boy Color. It debuted in Japan on October 21, 2000, in the USA on October 31, 2000 and in Europe on October 26, 2000. The sequel of Mitchell Van Morgan 3. In the game's backstory, human civilizations built flying cities, which were later destroyed by an unspecified catastrophe, forcing the survivors to live on the ground. The only remaining flying city, The Orange County Castle, still floats in the sky, concealed by a permanent powerful thunderstorm that surrounds it as Mitchell and his pals investigate the rumors of an ancient floating castle. Plot The game takes place on the floating castle of the Orange County Castlegrounds, which is very familiar to Laputa from Studio Ghibli's Laputa: Castle in the Sky film and comprises primary locations. The floating castle is mainly inhabited by the races of the North Carolinians, castleguards and a giant android who guards the place. the Orange County Castlegrounds is the only floating city in the Mitchell Land and the game's main hub. Marquessa's space station, the Death Zig, was blown into pieces in the orbit but Marquessa and his minions lands on a mystical floating castle called the Orange County Castlegrounds after Mitchell and his pals defeat him at the end of Mitchell Van Morgan 3. As Marquessa begins to create the copy of this area to get started on his utopian duplicate of Orange County Castlegrounds, to hatch a malevolent scheme to repair his Marquessanik army and get rid of his arch-enemy Mitchell once and for all. Meanwhile, Mitchell himself takes an underground exploration in the Sewers of Raleighopolis to get readings by using Gavin's territorial waves to start a new adventure of his life. Jumps into pencil flyer where Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David, Nicholas and Ebony are in. As Team Mitchell knows that Marquessa is up to his dirty rotten ways again, they've found a he floating castle is mainly inhabited by the races of the North Carolinians, castleguards and a giant android who guards the place known as the Orange County Castle. Upon gaining entrance to the floating castle's central domain and get a vast repository for all of the Orange County Castleground's scientific knowledge, Genola captures the castleguards and the Marquessaniks started to attack Ebony, who escapes and frees the North Carolinian castleguards. After cleaning up all the castleground areas that Marquessa and his minions caused, Marquessa's armored airships appeared out of nowhere as Marquessa is grown tired of Mitchell ruining his plans of world domination. Doing so, Mitchell and his friend giving a skychase to Marquessa's airships which leads Mitchell and his pals to Marquessa's utopian counterpart of the Orange County Castlegrounds The Marquessa Orange County Castlegrounds. During his confrontation with his arch-nemesis, Mitchell proceeds to infiltrate the Marquessa Orange County Castlegrounds, and defeats Marquessa as Super Mitchell. During the end credits, the remnants of Orange County Castle float in orbit, maintained by the volucite diamond embedded in the roots of the central tree. Gameplay The gameplay for Mitchell Van Morgan 4 is very similar in most of the previous Mitchell Van Morgan titles for the Game Boy Color. It respects to the other titles released at the time for the Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color. The player takes control of Mitchell, Gavin, Martin, David, Nicholas, Carolyn, Jennifer or Ebony and heads off to defeat Marquessa, the "Mad Scientist," and save the world, However this time the malevolent Dr. Marquessa learns about the floating castlegrounds while Mitchell and the gang investigate the castle grounds for the seven power stones before Marquessa does. Main Hub The main hub of this game is the Orange County Castlegrounds, A North Carolinian medieval floating city home based on (Laputa) from Laputa: Castle in the Sky which he can visit his place anytime he collects power stones or for rejuvenation from travelling much often. Worlds & Levels Prologue World: Orange County Castlegrounds The prologue & the main hub of the game, A North Carolinian medieval floating city. *0-1: *0-2: *0-3: World 1: Forest Castlegrounds The castlegrounds based on the deep forest ruins, it has a grassy genre in it. it has grassy plains in green ruins, green hills, green trees, waterfalls in castle walls, pollen in corridors, it was the first level of the game, it has a robotic bug killer as the first mini-boss and it has Marquessa on his flying ambulance using a weed killer as the first boss. *1-1: *1-2: *1-3: World 2: Beach Castlegrounds The castlegrounds based on the sand castles of the North Carolinian beaches. It has loose sand in sand castle corridors, palm trees, beach balls, sand grass, loose sand, treasure chests, shores, sand castles, hawaiian-americans, it uses ukulele soundings (because it's a water genre), it has a robotic pirate captain as the second mini-boss and has Marquessa on his flying ambulance using a buccanneer contraption as the second boss. *2-1: *2-2: *2-3: World 3: Winter Castlegrounds The castleground based on the winter wonderland and The Appalachian Mountains. It has the steep hills that are too hard to climb on, pine trees, totem poles, boulders, mountaintops, ice-cold winter, it has an ice genre with mountain-styled drums, it has a robotic lumberjack as a third mini-boss and has Marquessa in his flying ambulance using an earth-trembling device as the third boss. *3-1: *3-2: *3-3: World 4: Tropical Castlegrounds The castlegrounds based on the tropical jungle environments, ancient Egypt, and the volcano but with poisonous substances in it. It has a jungle with lots of tall trees, mushrooms, log bridges, bushes, tall vines, rivers, including waterfalls, it has a robotic blundergunman as the fourth mini-boss and has a Dragon as the third boss. *4-1: *4-2: *4-3: World 5: Dojo Castlegrounds The castlegrounds are based on Feudal Japan, and old china, this is the Foreign Genre, with a spoof on Martial Artists located in North Carolina(USA). *5-1: *5-2: *5-3: World 6: Sky Castlegrounds The castlegrounds are based on the sky-high cloudyland, and has a Dragon as the third boss. *6-1: *6-2: *6-3: World 7: Horror Castlegrounds The castlegrounds based on the North Carolinian Cemetery, it has a Horror genre. The scary level filled with skeleton bones, ghosts, leaveless trees that terrifies other players, and in -n-Puke, is a witch that is the seventh mini-boss and it has Marquessa in his flying ambulance using the big mechanical arms to do sorcery(or haunt other players) is the seventh boss. *7-1: *7-2: *7-3: World 8: Marquessa Skychase losts of Marquessa's airships, where Marquessa's hideout is a lot closer than you think. *0-1: *0-2: *0-3: World 9: Marquessa's Orange County Castlegrounds Marquessa's utopian counterpart of the Orange County Castlegrounds and final world, where you need to exceed with caution against Marquessa. *9-1: *9-2: *9-3: Category:2000 Category:Video games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 4 Category:Mitchell Van Morgan series Category:Game Boy Color games